Adventures of Henry Mills and Co
by turquoiserainlilies
Summary: Henry Mills has a problem, his whole life was depicted in a Prime Time TV and he has no idea how it happened. All he knows are that some guys named Eddie and Adam are behind this. Is this just an innocent coincident? Or is something even bigger behind the likeness of the two realities?
1. Ava Stole My Lays Chips

**Adventures of Henry Mills and Co.**

* * *

**Author: **TurquoiseRainLilies, you maybe call me Lilies

**Genre: **Humor

**Chapter: **1/10

**Characters: **Henry Mills, Paige, Ava and Nicholas Zimmer, Ruby Lucas, plus THREE OCs (one of them is me, I'll let you guess who)

**Summary: **Henry Mills has a problem, his whole life was depicted in a Prime Time TV and he has no idea how it happened. All he knows are that some guys named Eddie and Adam are behind this. Is this just an innocent coincident? Or is something even bigger behind the likeness of the two realities?

**Note:** this is canon after AND STRAIGHT ON TILL MORNING but extremely OOC and mainly written to help me get over the feelings I have for OUAT Writers after the finale. What better way to do so than let our favorite male protagonist (you know it's true) leash his son of savior power on Eddie and Adam? I do not own OUAT

* * *

**Chapter I: Ava Stole My Lay's Chips**

* * *

I wasn't happy.

Understatement of the year but never the less true. I, Henry Mills, was in the middle of most complicated family tree ever.

If you know anything about my family, I pity you, I really, really do, it's bad enough because you'll be one of us, but just knowing my grandpa and adoptive mom would guarantee you a life time of trouble and crap, and to think, the stupid curse and all the fighting ended 5 years ago.

We defeated evil number one and evil number two (actual name being Greg and Tamara), Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming _finally _had a break (seriously, their life was like a Prime Time TV Drama), and even Emma had some rest, working as the sheriff of the town and _not _getting into fight with every other villain in the town. Regina, Gold, Maleficent, Hook, and all the big bad pretty much went into retirement after the whole crazy thing. Gold had even managed to find a way to reserve the curse of the town line. So we could leave, not that a lot of us wanted to.

Ya, magic were still an issue, but when has it not been. Regina and Grandpa Gold have that stupid power struggle going on, but it's getting better after they've both signed a contract that pretty much stated they couldn't kill, only maim or seriously injure. Even with the contract Mother Superior/The Blue Fairy/Most useless fairy in the world had the hospital full on a bad day, on a good day? We bake cookies.

Today happened to be a bad day, however, as Emma pulled an all-nighter at the sheriff's station with Gran and Gramps, apparently Regina 'accidentally' vaporized somebody or something. I got to stay at home and play video game, so that was sweet.

_Knock, knock._

Not for long.

I sighed and went to the door, and, what do you know, there were the only three people that were actually my age in town. Ava, Nicholas and Paige. It's awkward trying to call them Gretel, Hazel and Grace (though Grace was alright), so we just went by Storybrooke terms. It drives Regina crazy because she's sort of a stickler for making sure we called each other by our 'actual' names, but luckily me nor Emma had to worry about that.

"Hey." I tossed them the bag of _Lays_ chip. The great thing about being able to cross the town line was the products. Before I guess the curse just shipped in supplies or whatever, but since Regina chose them, they were usually weird health food and apples (don't ask). Now we take a drive to the nearby Wal-Mart and grab all of the Cheetos we need for the week, back.

"Really Henry?" Paige rolled her eyes, "Lightly salted."

I shrugged.

"No one likes that stuff." Ava insisted, but shoved a mouthful down her throat.

"I like that stuff." I took the blue bag away from the blonde girl, she frowned and tried to snatch it back, but the daughter of a woodcutter was no match against the grandson of a prince, AND the Savior's son, AND the Dark One's grandson, AND the Evil Queen's son, AND…you get the point, we've been over this weird family issue before.

"You're weird." Nicholas rolled his eyes. Out of the four of us, Nicholas was the youngest, with Ava being the oldest (16) and already able to drive a car, then me who was getting my learner's permit, then Nicholas and Paige, who were still barely 15 and trying to not trip over their shoelace. Ahh, young kids.

"I know." I replied and flopped down onto the couch. Thanks to major persuasion from Grandma Snow's side, we finally got a bigger house. It's a town house near where Mulan, Belle, and Aurora live (don't ask about that, it's weird), and it has three floors. There was a room for each one of us and Pongo (who stays on alternative weekends), then another guest room. Being the royal family really does have its perks, because we paid the previous owner in donuts and eggshells and they moved away Gracefully. Looking back, maybe Grandpa Gold coming for a visit and tea had something to do with it.

"What's up this weekend?" Paige asked, flipping through the TV channels, "Ohhh! _ABC_, I love that channel!"

Ava wrinkled her nose, "I really prefer _Fox_, it has _Glee_ and _New_ _Girls_."

"No one watches _Glee_ other than you Ava!" Nicholas threw a chip at his sister. Luckily it was the regular ones, so no one missed them. I held on to my Lightly Salted like it was my life line.

"_666 Park Avenue_." Paige muttered, "_America's Funniest Home Videos, The Bachelor; the Bachelorette_. What's with all these wedding shows?"

I shrugged, "Maybe people just like seeing people with failed marriages. Grandma and Grandpa sometimes watch it to make themselves feel better."

"Whatever." Paige rolled her eyes, "At least you don't have your dad, he's just asking for trouble with the dating website idea. "_Body of Proof, Castle, Dancing with the Stars_. You think _DWTS_ will be good?"

I shrugged, "On it's like 20 billion seasons, maybe?"

Paige pretended not to hear me. I knew she had a poster upon her wall. Every little girl's dream to be a ballerina I guess, "_Grey's Anatomy, Happy Endings, Last Man Standing, Modern Family, Nashville, The Neighbors…"_

"Forget it Paige!" Ava groaned as she was covered in barbecue flavour (why the barbecue Nicholas? Why?), "You're not going to find any interesting show on it!"

"_Once Upon a Time._" She stopped, "That sounds interesting."

My mind flipped to the back of my closet, where a certain fairy tale book lay, forgotten since I pretty much have the real deal. I gulped, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. We never _did _get to figure out who wrote that book.

"Play it." I said, "We've got on demand."

Paige shrugged and struggled with the TV remote (even with the Magical TV Plan, we still can't figure out the TV remote), and played the latest episode, _Manhattan._

_"Previously on Once Upon a Time…"_

The screen started to roll as Ava and Nicholas are having a full on wrestling, ketchup chips crumbling underneath them (I give up hope in humanity). The four of us weren't really paying attention until I heard something that sparked an interest.

_"You remember that favor you owe me Miss Swan…"_

Swan?

As in Emma Swan?

Total James Bond moment aside, I pushed past Paige and stared at the TV screen, sure enough, a Blondie was shown on the airplane, which looked like a poor imitation of my actual mom, and the guy next to her could only be described as freaking out.

"Is that my mom…and Gold?"

Ava and Nicholas stopped rolling in crumbled chips to hoist themselves up to better see the TV screen, "Who's that girl sewing?"

According to the TV Gold, it was Milah, whoever the hell she was.

"They're at the Enchanted Forest!" Paige declared, "And that's Rumplestiltskin!"

We watched in awe for a few moment as TV!Rumple got all excited over going to the Ogres War. It looked so familiar, like I've seen it before, that's when it clicked.

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK NO NICHOLAS IF YOU TOUCH THE LIGHTLY SALTED CHIPS I WILL KILL YOU!" And dashed off to the closet. I sped upstairs and tore away half of my closet, resting my eyes on one faithful book…

"Once Upon a Time." I breathed, and flipped furiously. Surely enough, it was one of the first few pages, a girl named Milah sewing, Rumple looking as if he returned with good news. I read the brief (very long) description on the back and brought the book, along with my trusty Laptop (it's a Mac, get over it) downstairs.

"Read this!" I thrust the book into Paige's hand, as she loved those for some reason.

"Milah and Rumple?" She gasped, "How-what?"

"So not only did some stalker write a book about you, there's a TV show about it?" Nicholas cringed, "What is this, an organization for stalking fairy tale characters or something?"

Paige flipped through the pages quickly, "This book is amazing Henry, I can't believe you haven't-"

"HOLD THE PHONE HENRY YOU JUST APPEARED ON THE SCREEN!" Ava shouted and dropped her bag of chips (she touched the Lightly Salted, that bitch will pay…later).

The trio stepped out of the New York Taxi cab. The blondie!Emma, the TV!Rumple, and...me.

"You're so cute Henry!" Paige squealed as I turned red. I did _not _look like that when I was, how old was I? Ten? Eleven maybe? I tried to remember when I'd ever been in New York, oh, when I met my dad.

"So this would be when Emma, Gold and I travelled to NYC to find Neal?" I said incredulously, "But…it's one thing that they knew fairy tale, but another that they're stalking…US!"

"BUT WE'RE NOT IN IT!" Ava and Nicholas protested at the same time, and dove for the remote held by a panicking Paige.

"HEY HEY, NO FIGHTING OVER THE REMOTE!" I yelled, "We have to figure out who's behind this!"

Ava and Nicholas weren't listening, but Paige took my Mac (hey!) and began typing furiously into the search engine (Google, because we're not stupid).

"Got it!" She called in triumph, "Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, two writers currently in…" She frowned, "Steveston, Canada."

"Why the hell are they in Steveston, Canada?" I said in frustration, "Google Map it!"

"What do you think I'm doing dumbass?" Paige rolled her eyes, and with a few quick taps, a map pulled over the screen, "It's on the west coast of Canada. Why would they be in Canada?"

"Hey!" Ava shouted from her spot wrestling with Nicholas, "Canada happens to be a great country."

"Sure." Paige and I rolled our eyes at the same time, "What else could you find on it?"

She worked furiously for a few minutes, pulling up websites such as _Tumblr, _or _Vancity Filming, _and random stuff like that, for a few scary minutes; I would've thought that she didn't know.

"They're shooting." She said finally.

"OUR STALKERS ARE MASS MURDERERS?" Suddenly I fear for everyone's life.

"No." Paige rolled her big blue eyes, "They're shooting their hit TV Show, Once Upon a Time." She bit her lips and scrolled down the page, "They're just finishing their next episode, called _Lacey, _to come in late April."

"That sounds bad." I grimaced. Lacey was the Belle counterpart that I never really liked, too much alcohol if you ask me.

"We should go." Paige said as she closed the laptop, "If mean, these people know everything about our lives; we should go and check it out."

Ava and Nicolas finally broke out of their fighting to hear Paige's latest declaration. Obviously the curse was broken (fully this time), and we could leave, but still, what could four fifteen/sixteen years olds do?

"I think we should check it out." I said slowly. Disagreeing with Paige was always a bad idea unless you want a headache, "But how are we going to get there?"

We sat for a minute, as the second hand on the clock behind us ticked in what seemed like a dramatic TV show or a fanfiction or something. How are we going to Steveston? We're in Maine so we'll be travelling across the country AND across the Canadian border.

"EMMA!" I yelped, "We'll tell her, she has a car and passport and stuff, plus she's the Savoir, so she has an obligation to help with weird stuff like this."

Ava and Nic looked like they agreed with the idea, but Paige is still skeptical, "But if we tell Emma, she wouldn't let us come along…"

"So you want to personally go and stop these mass murderer slash stalkers?" I asked incredulously. I couldn't believe what I was hearing from Paige the goody two shoes who read books about tea bags or something really boring every day. She glow bright red and opened up my Mac again.

"Your family had all the adventures Henry." She bit her lips, "This show proved that, but _I _never did anything, I just…" she paused, "I just want to be the hero for once."

I had never thought about that.

When I was little, being the hero or the prince or whatever was really cool, until I actually had to experience it by going under the sleeping curse, or being blackmailed by Regina, or getting kidnapped several times over. It started to get old and I just assumed that everyone else knew the terror that came with being the savior (it was awesome, don't get me wrong, just also terrifying at the same time). I always knew Paige as a book worm, it never occur to me that she wanted to have those adventures too.

"Fine." I sighed, "We'll find a car from the mechanic shop or something, I'll rob my moms' bank, and we'll head off."

It was a serious plan, but Nic just laughed his ass off.

"I'm serious!" I protested, "We could do this!"

Could we do this?

I wasn't sure, but I was not going to sit around and find out.

"Fine." Ava said, munching on my chips, "Let's go to the car shop and see if they could lend us a car, but I'm telling you Henry, this is not going to be fun." As if she was already in the back seat of the car and groaning about terrible road trip music.

"Of course." I smiled sarcastically.


	2. I Wikipedia'd My Life

**Adventures of Henry Mills and Co.**

* * *

**Author: **TurquoiseRainLilies, you maybe call me Lilies

**Genre: **Humor

**Chapter: **2/10

**Characters: **Henry Mills, Paige, Ava and Nicholas Zimmer, Ruby Lucas, plus THREE OCs (one of them is me, I'll let you guess who)

**Summary: **Henry Mills has a problem, his whole life was depicted in a Prime Time TV and he has no idea how it happened. All he knows are that some guys named Eddie and Adam are behind this. Is this just an innocent coincident? Or is something even bigger behind the likeness of the two realities?

**Note:**So cliffhanger at the end? I know this is all very OOC! I do not own OUAT, if I did you would see more character development and better writing, no offense, but I mean, SEASON 2? Could've gone better. Oh, and I would also NOT MAKE PINOCCHIO DIE! Anyways, lots of things to change, but sadly I'm not Eddie nor Adam, that's why I'm having Henry going after them and killing them...not really...maybe...

* * *

**Chapter II: I Wikipedia-d My Life**

* * *

We made it half way to the town line before something, or should I say someone, stop us.

"Where are you going?" Ruby demanded.

Okay, so we weren't really half way to the town line, we were at Granny's Diner ordering food for the trip. It had been surprisingly easy getting into Emma's vault. Two hours later I had a bag of cash that only the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming could earn from a being a sheriff.

"Nothing." I innocently stuff half dozen sandwiches into my bag.

Ruby narrowed her eyes, and that's when her resemblance to Granny really kicked in, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Steveston." Nicholas said immediately. We all stared and him, and I bet they were all wishing for his death note right about now.

"In British Columbia?" Ruby said nonchalantly as she packed up and gave me four bottles of _Ginger Ale _in a box, "That seems a bit far."

"Yeah, well we wanted to go on a road trip." I glanced nervously around the town, hoping that Gran won't chose this moment to start having some Charming Family Fun Time and drag me wherever.

"So Emma let you go?" Ruby said conversationally. I wonder what was the purpose of all this.

"Not exactly."

That's the thing about Ruby, being a werewolf and a Fairy Tale character, she's got double the awesomeness, plus she's only like twenty something on the outside because of the weird way magic has influenced growth of adults in this town, basically we all aged the same until we're an adult, then we stay pretty much the same for like 30 years. Also, Ruby makes a mean ham n' cheese, and doesn't really care too much about rules.

"Even better." She smirked, "I'm guessing you don't have passports, and also, none of you are eighteen."

"We have passports!" I protested. It came with the curse, weird. If one of us were like terrorist or something we'd have no problem going to any other country, but thankfully we're all just one big happy family in Storybrooke, almost literally.

"But you're also minors." Ruby smiled. It was getting on my nerve.

"What do you want?" Ava demanded, while eating her ice-cream cone so she didn't look half as menacing as she could. Having lived off of the streets for twenty eight years, even under the curse, Ava was tough.

"I have the same problem as most of you." Ruby sighed, "I've never been any where my entire life, so maybe…" She sounded like Paige for a scary second, "…I could come with you?"

I blinked.

A regular car has five seats; so to speak Ruby could come. Not to mention she's an adult and all that so she could buy us stuff without looking too suspicious.

"Uhh…" Paige stuttered, which was weird for anyone that knew her, "I don't-"

I knew what she was thinking; Ruby could either be incredibly helpful, or incredibly annoying, being all 'mom' like and everything. Plus, she'd probably tell Emma.

"I won't tell on you." Ruby promised, "Come on, you all understand what it's like to be trapped in here!"

I don't, but a dreamy look came across the three other. Even with the town line curse broken, they haven't had a real reason to leave town, until now.

"Fine." I grumbled, "But you're getting the car."

Ruby smiled, "Fine, but I get to pick the music too."

* * *

We made it to the Airport without anything weird happening.

There were a couple of options as to where we could land, but international price was really expensive, so we settled for a plane ride to Portland, Oregon, before road-tripping over to Canada. It was expensive, but between what I got from Emma's bank, the four of our saving accounts, and whatever cash Ruby earned at the diner was just enough for our plane tickets, and Cinnamons (yum!). We crashed at the hotel near the airport (Holiday Inn :) because for some weird reason, we don't have an available flight until the next morning.

That's when the panic actually started to settle in. We basically crossed the town line and left home without any note for our parents (except for the message Ruby left, because she made us) regarding the weird Eddie and Adam people who stalked our lives. What if something goes down in Steveston and we can't handle it?

We're all a little anxious I guess, this was a huge rule we just broke. It was a widely known knowledge that none of us should cross the line except for emergencies (like we ran out of chips or something), and now the five of us did. The Mad Hatter's daughter, Hansel and Gretel, Grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming, and Little Red Riding Hood, I don't know how to explain to half of the kids in my class that I'm the son of the savoir, let alone the world. They'll probably sent us in a lab and test the hell out of us, like Greg and Tamara, but luckily full moon isn't for another two weeks, and Ruby brought her cloak just in case.

It was Paige who had the admittedly brilliant idea of downloading the whole first season of _Once Upon a Time _off of _iTunes _so we could check it out. We took it off of Ruby's card because mine linked to my mom, and she'll probably find out and check out the show and leads to another lot of problems. We had a marathon, and spent the whole night watching the episodes. It was weird, half fairy tale land and half Storybrooke, but it did capture most details. I say most.

"I wasn't that short when I was ten!" I cringed as TV!Henry made his first appearance in the _Pilot._

"Sure you were." Ava and Paige chorused at the same time, eating their sandwiches. Nicholas was so engrossed in the TV that he didn't even bother to make a snarky comment.

We saw how TV!Regina started the curse (I shuddered at the thought of me and my sort of grandfather slash step great-great-grandfather and I shared the same name), TV!Mary Margaret woke TV!David from his coma (that was weird, they were kissing?), met TV!Cinderella and her pregnant child for 28 years (little Alexandra was cuter as a kid, now she's a 5 year old terror), Jiminy Cricket and the mines and Gramp's really bad haircut and my dad as a child (he was as cute as I was), when we reached _True North._

Ava and Nicholas screamed as the first scene came to view, and TV!Henry was reading _Marvel_ (uggh, did I really like _Marvel_ as a kid? _DC_ was so much better), then we saw…Ava.

"OMG IT'S ME OMG IT'S ME OMG IT'S ME!" Ava and Nicholas laughed. Paige threw a piece of popcorn at them.

"Someone's jealous." She mused as she resumed watching. TV!Henry scowled at TV!Nicholas, until he found out that TV!Nicholas was TV!Ava's brother.

"I was 10!" I cried, "Get over it!"

Paige just threw a piece of popcorn at me. Ruby muttered something about crazy children, but smiled never the less.

We resumed until _Dreamy _and fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

Waking up I was sprawled across, my foot banged against the bed as I try to stand up.

"Good, you're awake."

Standing over me as Ruby, who had gone into mama wolf mode and shouted at all of us to start cleaning up. I groaned and face planted on the floor, which was hardwood (seriously, what kind of hotel has hardwood floor?) so that hurt a lot. Paige whacked me on the head with a piece of newspaper and I had to start packing up.

Two bags of discarded snack litter and a mad dash for the shower later, we were ready; high on coffee, grumpy, and a little bit irritated from sleeping on the floor, but ready. Ruby checked out at the counter while Ava and Nicholas played on my Mac (darn). Paige looked nervously at her cellphone.

"Are you expecting a call?" I joked. The only people that usually call her were all right here.

"Just wondering what my dad thought." She looked down. I totally forgot about Jefferson, who showed up randomly one day and invited Paige to his HUGE mansion. It was weird at first, as Paige lived with this other family for most of her life, but she got used to it.

"I'm sure is fine." I reassured her, even though now I feel the cold metal of my iPhone (ya, I'm an Apple lover, get over it), wondering if Emma, Regina, Neal, or maybe even Gran or Gramps would call. They would, but how would I explain? If I could.

"Check this out guys!" Nicholas shouted and gestured over to MY laptop, "Spoilers for the next episode of _Once Upon a Time!"_

I rolled my eyes, "We already know what's going to happen on the next episode of _Once Upon a Time, _it's the _Queen is Dead_, right? Gran's mother Eva dies or something." I picked up my book from my backpack and showed them the chapter, in the middle of the book. A picture of the dying Queen Eva on her death bed was a little disturbing, but we're all used to it by now.

"It's just that…" Ava frowned, "I never knew that The Blue Fairy was involved."

"It was Cora." I replied, "Basically young Snow got Cora'd or something, it's ancient news really."

We all shrugged.

A ringtone suddenly started playing and we all reached for our phones, but the noise belonged to Paige's Blackberry (sucker), and she made a small whimpering noise that resembled a lost puppy.

"Jefferson?" I guessed, Paige's dad was super overprotective, plus we talked about him earlier, that probably jinxed it.

"Yep." She nodded, "I can't talk to him! He'll ask weird and uncomfortable questions and I can't answer them!"

Ava muttered prissy and took the Blackberry away from the other blonde girl, "Just get it over with!" she hissed, "Longer you wait, the longer he'll worry, and then he'll activate that secret tracking device he put on you when you were little."

Paige looked alarmed until she realized that Ava was joking, but it was a bit late.

"Hello Mr. Hatter!" Ava greeted cheerfully, even though we all know that Jefferson's last name was _not _Hatter, "its Ava, Paige is too busy at the moment making out with Nicholas and doing drugs, but I'm sure she'll be happy to call you back in a minute."

Paige was glowing bright red and snatched hopelessly at her cheap phone, but Ava was stronger, having been the Woodcutter's daughter, "Yes, Ecstasy AND weed, it's a rite of passage for girls at her age. She turned 15 a while ago, right?"

"You are so dead Zimmer." She looked murderous and was almost about to tackle Ava if not for the sudden reappearance of Ruby, who was carrying a shopping bag in her hand, "What's this about weed?" she said mildly, as if teenager drama didn't affect her at all.

"Paige is smoking it!" Ava laughed as she waved at the angry girl from across the lobby, "I'll tell Paige you said 'hi' Mr. Hatter, just as soon as I peel her off from Nicholas' face." Oh, Nicholas, by the way, just played _Angry Birds_ on my Mac, figures.

"Bye!" Ava grinned evilly, then snapped the line and threw the phone across the lobby. The poor little device flew across _Holiday Inn_ and landed in a heap of wires and sparks near the door, where an overweight man stepped on it as he entered, then the suitcase rolled over it, then it somehow landed on the street, where a car crushed it, and then it exploded.

"My phone!" Paige cried, and ran after the poor exploded thing, "You killed it!"

Ava shrugged, "At least your dad won't call again."

Paige looked like she could kill, if not for Ruby chatting, "Let's get some food before we head to the airport!"

The airport city was not very busy, it being early in the morning AND March, where people don't really go on vacations and what not. We sat by the only 24 hour coffee shop and drank another cup, so now we're all wide awake and drumming our legs in anticipation.

"I can't take this!" Paige cried, she was still pretty shaken up about the whole Mr. Hatter thing, "I have to call him!"

"Shush child." Ava had a weird impression of an Asian guru person, "All things happen for a reason."

Paige glared and sipped her coffee, making her bounce even more in her seat.

"Well I'm not getting reception for my cellphone." Ruby checked her red (duh) iPhone (yesss) and stood up, "I'll go outside."

Since we sat by the window seat, we could still see our guardian/babysitter/au pair person thing-y when she went out. It must look pretty weird, four teenagers and an adult sipping coffee out of fashion clothes and looking pretty tired despite all the coffee we had. I sighed and pulled my Mac out to _Wikipedia Once Upon a Time _again.

Once upon a time is an American television series that premiered on Sunday October 23, 2016 on ABC. Once Upon a Time is a fantasy-drama series that takes place in the fictional seaside town of Storybrooke, Maine, in which the residents are actually characters from various fairy tales that were transported to the 'real world' town and robbed of their real memories by a powerful curse. Episodes typically feature a primary storyline in Storybrooke, as well as a secondary storyline usually from another point in a character's life before the curse was enacted. The show airs Sunday nights at 8:00pm ET/7:00pm CT

"Hey!" I cried, "New ONCE today!"

Paige looked up from her brooding, "Of course, it's Sunday, but what did it matter? We know what's going to happen."

I shrugged, "I just want to see who they've casted as Eva, that's all, she is my great-grandmother."

"You family confuses me." Nicholas declared.

"It confuses everyone." I agreed.

Ava looked as if she wanted to say something, probably about how nice it was to have a normal family and rub it in my face, before a scream broke us out of our trace.

"OMG! IT'S MEGHAN ORY!"


	3. We Ran Into Two Fangirls

**Adventures of Henry Mills and Co.**

* * *

**Author: **TurquoiseRainLilies, you maybe call me Lilies

**Genre: **Humor

**Chapter: **3/10

**Characters: **Henry Mills, Paige, Ava and Nicholas Zimmer, Ruby Lucas, plus THREE OCs (one of them is me, I'll let you guess who)

**Summary: **Henry Mills has a problem, his whole life was depicted in a Prime Time TV and he has no idea how it happened. All he knows are that some guys named Eddie and Adam are behind this. Is this just an innocent coincident? Or is something even bigger behind the likeness of the two realities?

**Note:** this is canon after AND STRAIGHT ON TILL MORNING but extremely OOC and mainly written to help me get over the feelings I have for OUAT Writers after the finale. What better way to do so than let our favorite male protagonist (you know it's true) leash his son of savior power on Eddie and Adam? I do not own OUAT Okay, so two of the THREE OCs will be making her first appearance. Please welcome...Diane! Based off of my friend as you know her as **EmpressPyrus,** her real name isn't Diane, obviously, and I probably portrayed her terribly, but whatever! The other one is Grace, that is all I will say about her...

* * *

**Chapter III: We Ran Into Two Fangirls**

* * *

The girl Ruby ran into was brunette, and had big blue eyes. Her whole look was incredibly queen bee, but her attitude was not.

"OMG IT'S YOU I MEAN YOU LOOK A LITTLE BIT DIFFERENT IN REAL LIFE WITH YOUR RED HIGHLIGHTS BUT IT'S YOU AND IT'S SO AWESOME AND WHY ARE YOU HERE INSTEAD OF STEVESTON AND OMG IT'S SO EXCITING EXCITING EXCITING!" She screamed her head off. A closer look at the girl revealed she wore a clashing outfit of girly cardigan and stuff, with a weird lightning bolt thing necklace. Either she really liked Harry Potter, or she really liked Kid Flash.

Also, we're pretty sure she loved Once Upon a Time.

"Uhhh…" Ruby panicked, but the four of us were still in the coffee shop, staring dumbstrucked at the two of them. Paige was the first to react and typed something furiously into my Mac (hey!). Ava was glaring and Nicholas ate a cupcake.

"Shouldn't we help?" I asked helplessly. How was I supposed to handle Fangirls?

"That's what I'm doing!" Paige exclaimed as she scrolled quickly, then a light bulb moment happened, "AHA!"

"What?" I tried to look at the screen, but Paige was already pulling it away and moving towards the door, "Let me help!"

"No!" Paige said, "Ava, Nicholas, whatever you do, DON'T. LET. HENRY. LEAVE."

"I feel so loved." Nicholas muttered as he randomly pulled out a pair of handcuff and cuffed me to the table.

"Wonderful." I groaned, and cranked my neck to see what happened.

* * *

Paige was smart, she praised that upon herself. Perhaps it had to do with her natural curiosity for things, but perhaps she just liked to read.

She ordered Henry to stay in the coffee shop for a reason. Ruby got confused because she looked like the actress, Meghan Ory, playing her on _Once Upon a Time, _and she was a main cast member, which is why she was so famous. Henry Mills was listed as one of the main cast as well, so it wouldn't be bright to drag Henry out into the day light towards that…fangirl.

"Hey Meghan!" She smiled widely at Ruby, "Are you ready to go? The flight leaves in a few minutes!"

It took Ruby a few seconds to realize that Paige was in fact talking to her, "Uhh…sure."

The brunette girl looked curiously at Paige, her hair frizzy and as wild as her eyes, which were full of excitement, "Are you going back to Steveston for filming? OMG I am such a Little Red, I was so upset that you got stuck being Henry's babysitter for the season." She frowned, her upbeat personality forgotten for a second, "It's weird, because you were in the show more last season when you weren't in the main cast."

Neither Paige nor Ruby had any idea how to reply to that, and instead exchanged panic glances. "We are going to Steveston." Paige said finally, "And Rub-uhh, Meghan here can't tell you what's going to happen next, it's part of her contract."

"Who are you?" The lightning-necklace-wearing girl blurted, "Not to be rude, but you're 15."

Paige shrugged, "Ya, and I'm also a family friend of Ru-Meghan's, so what?"

She looked confused for a moment, but quickly recovered, "I just thought-never mind." Her eyes were hyper again, "Can I get an autograph? So I can prove it to my friends that I've met you?"

"Sure." Ruby said. Paige could tell that she wasn't really sure what to do.

"Sign it to Diane." Diane smiled widely, "Just Diane."

"Well, Diane." Ruby smiled charmingly, "I'm going to sign it as Ruby, and just so you'll remember the role I played on _Once Upon a Time._" That was believable; Paige had to give her point for that.

"Thanks." Diane smiled widely, and whipped out headshots of this Meghan Ory, who looked every bit as Ruby as Ginnifer Goodwin did Snow, except for a few details. For one, Ruby still had her red highlights.

Ruby signed off hastily and I hoped she had similar writing to this Meghan person. Apparently Diane didn't seem to care, because she pocked the autograph and smiled brighter, and then waved off, skipping.

"See you on the screen!" Ruby waved after the fangirl, and let out a sign of relief, "How did I do?" she asked Paige nervously.

"Just fine." Paige smiled, "We should Google Meghan Ory though; looks like you'll be acting like her for a very long time."

* * *

So we made it to the airport.

Cinnabon smell filled in the air and I felt pretty hungry, despite the three cups of coffee this morning. Sugar really wasn't healthy at the moment, but my stomach disagreed with my mind.

"Shut up." I whispered to it. As a teenager boy, my mouth was like a vacuum when it came to food, a blessing and a curse.

"So how did you manage to get past the whole fangirling thing?" I whispered talked to Paige, just because the airport was so quiet and peaceful it was almost rude to talk at a normal voice.

"I'm smart." She said simply, "Unlike some people."

I was about to protest that I'm plenty smart, but knowing Paige she'll probably use it against me somehow, instead I sat by her and watched the next episode, _Red-Handed, _it had some pretty cool blood in it and 'Kathryn's Heart', as I was a teenager boy, it was appealing, but Paige gagged and excused herself at one part.

"What?" I pointed at the screen as she made her way to the washroom, "This is rated family friendly!"

"Family Friendly my ass!" Paige shouted back, ignoring the weird looks we got from random flight attendants.

_Heart of Darkness _was a favorite between us, and by then the plane was ready to be boarded. Don't ask why we were there one and a half hour early to board the plane, but we were. Ruby sweet talked the flight attendant (a male college aged student) and went by without him raising any question as to why four teenagers and a woman are travelling to Portland in middle of March. We sat on the plane, it was just us and two other people, and watched more episodes.

"Why are we doing this again?" Ava mumbled as we powered through _The Return, _another little Bae flashback (I was beginning to like that kid). I swallowed as I saw my own grandfather let go of his own son because of magic. We were really messed up, even now when there was somewhat of a truce, but what if everything went downhill?

And who was stalking us? They seem to get most of the details, but yet it still doesn't quite feel like _our _story, but the story told through certain lenses and hiding some parts. For example, my eleventh birthday was totally messed out, as well as Granham's Funeral (that was really, really sad). I can't explain it, but it was different, yet the same.

I picked up my story book again, seeing whether or not there would be a hint. It seemed that August made the part of the book with Pinocchio in it, but if he was the true author, he still couldn't have helped make _Once Upon a Time, _because A. he was a 7 years old boy, and B. he never left Storybrooke. Then there was the whole unsettling thing of Adam and Eddie. Every episode ended in a cliff-hanger, and I could tell that if I had not known of my life and only watch the show, the feels would mount up and crush me like a potato.

"_The Land Without Magic." _Paige frowned as she read off the next episode, "We seem to getting past these episodes quite fast, a day and a half and we've got through twenty one of them."

I shrugged, "I still don't get why we're watching them."

Paige rolled her eyes as if it was obvious, "Duh! We have to see what they know, which could give us clues to how they know, and also pay attentions to the things they didn't know, which brings the question why they didn't know, which returns to give us a hint to how they know."

I blinked, "I lost you after 'Duh!'"

Paige rolled her eyes again and just put on the episode. We were almost touching down in Portland by then, and I was getting hungry. Why didn't I buy that Cinnabon?

Ruby suddenly squealed.

"Don't look." She whispered harshly.

"What?" I poked around to see the two other people on the plane. They were at the front while we hid in the back, and all I could see were their backs. A man and a woman.

"We know those people." Ruby said. She sat in front of us while Ava and Nicholas sat across the aisle, Paige and Nicholas being by the window, "Mr. Gold and Belle."

I frowned; grandpa would be the least likely person to be taking a vacation, especially with everything powerful and awesome hidden away in his precious shop. If he left, it must be something important.

"You think they figured out _Once Upon a Time _as well?" Ava asked me across the aisle, and watched as they asked for champagne from the flight attendant.

"I doubt it." Paige replied, but she sounded worried.

"Robert Carlyle and Emilie de Ravin?" The flight attendant squealed. I groaned, not another fangirl!

"Uhhh…" Mr. Gold sounded like he was lost for words, which was hilarious because he was spilling champagne onto Belle's laps at the same time, but the brunette didn't seem to notice as well.

"I have to help." I muttered, because of the stupid prophecy Gold has been trying to kill me for years, before he just gave up to enjoy what he has left of his life (immortal *cough* immortal) with his girlfriend and family (awkward), but he was still my grandpa, so I have to make sure he doesn't because fangirl feast.

"Wait!" Paige protested before I made my way down the aisle bravely. This was what it was like to be a hero, I thought, to save the…elderly grandpa and his girlfriend, wow that was weird, either way I was totally prepared for anything that might hit my way.

The universe just loves to prove me wrong.

"OMG JARED S. GILMORE!" The girl pretty much flings herself at me as I held on to a seat to steady, "You look nothing like eleven years old. Wow the make-up team was amazing! Are you going with Bobby and Emilie to Steveston as well?" She had big green eyes and red hair and totally gave off a Lily Evans from _Harry Potter _vibe, "How old are you really? Because Wikipedia says you're like 13 but they tend to lie and you look 16!"

"Uhh…" I thanked my stars I'm short for my age, for once, "I'm like…14, sort of."

The girl beamed, "I can't believe I didn't notice you early! It's all Crystals fault!" She glared into that little room the flight attendants stay in, "She insisted on going first, I don't know why we need two flight attendant for six people."

Gold looked as if he had never seen me before in my entire life, which I didn't mind. I'm pretty sure we've known just about the same about this Jared S. Gilmore.

"I'm sorry dearie." He coughed, "I'm just here taking my girlfriend on a trip-"

"OMG YOU AND EMILIE ARE DATING!" The ginger squealed and whipped out a phone, "Got to tweet this, and Tumblr, and Facebook, and YouTube, and EVERYTHING!" She furiously typed, almost as fast as Paige, before finally looked up after twenty minutes of awkward silence, "I'm Grace by the way, what you think about Rumbelle?"

Gold looked as if she had three head and was standing over him with his own dagger.

"Bobby!" I forced myself to say those words which didn't suit him at all, "Uhh..Meghan would like to have a word with you."

That got Grace's attention, "WHAT? MEGHAN ORY IS HERE TOO? MY FRIEND DIANE LOVES HER!" She cranked her neck and saw Ruby, "OMG."

"Ya, it's pretty OMG alright." I mumbled, "Come on Bobby and ehh-Emilie, we have to talk to Meghan."

"Okay." It was Grace who replied, "Anything I can get for you to drink? Ginger Ale, Coke, Pepsi?" she looked way to anxious and excited. I wonder if she drank three cup of coffee as well, and how the hell did she pass flight attendant school.

"Just water." I took a bottle from the cart thing they have, "Thanks."

'Bobby and Emilie' followed me back to the back of the plane, while we were under the uncomfortable gaze of Grace, who was staring longingly after us. Though she was far and couldn't hear us, I still felt weird about it.

"Ruby, Paige, Ava, and Nicholas!" Belle smiled, I for one am glad that Lacey was gone, she tried to have me killed, "What are you doing here?"

Ruby smiled, "Going to Steveston to shot a TV show, _Once Upon a Time_, apparently."

I groaned, she wasn't supposed to tell them that! Luckily Gold and Belle didn't think she was being serious. I guess reverse psychology worked.

"Snow asked me to take the kids for a trip. They've been cooped up for a while." That part was true, we all pretty much ran out of the town without a second glance when we had the chance, "Why are you and the Dark One going to Portland?"

"Los Angeles really." Gold said tensely, "We're going road trip down the west coast."

"Cool."

Paige, Ava and Nicholas are completely at loss for words. They didn't hang out with these people as much as I did, so this was completely weird and new for them, more so than Diane or Grace, who were suddenly on top of the list of people I never wanted to see again, and that included Greg and Tamara.

"Umm…" Paige said meekly, "I'm going to the washroom."

Gold and Emilie began chatting with Ruby, as Ava, Nicholas and I, also later Paige, finished _Land Without Magic _and also the season 2 premiere, _Broken. _It was pretty cool, because I've never met Philippe and this story wasn't even in the books, it was sad when he died at the end, but that's that.

An hour later we touched down at Portland, with the west coast air hitting my face unfamiliar and strange. I shuddered, across the country and without a real plan. What were we doing?

Paige seemed to sense this, because she stood next to be, silently but reassuringly, we stepped out of the airport into the next step of our adventure.


	4. We Cross Over To The Huffelpuffs

**Adventures of Henry Mills and Co.**

* * *

**Author: **TurquoiseRainLilies, you maybe call me Lilies

**Genre: **Humor

**Chapter: **4/10

**Characters: **Henry Mills, Paige, Ava and Nicholas Zimmer, Ruby Lucas, plus THREE OCs (one of them is me, I'll let you guess who)

**Summary: **Henry Mills has a problem, his whole life was depicted in a Prime Time TV and he has no idea how it happened. All he knows are that some guys named Eddie and Adam are behind this. Is this just an innocent coincident? Or is something even bigger behind the likeness of the two realities?

**Note:** How are we all doing? Yes, it's been a while, but I'm over my writer's block (that was long). I've actually pre-written most of this, so yaahhh! JUST OVER A MONTH UNTIL SEASON THREE!

* * *

**Chapter IV: We Cross Over To The Hufflepuffs**

* * *

It took nearly six hours to get to the boarder.

It's a four and a half drive really, but six hour when you stopped at _Taco Bell _and argue with the managers about whether or not pineapple slices are a good choice for tacos, which Nicholas did. We sat about and watched more _Once Upon a Time, _though we knew what was going to happen, it was still quite thrilling. Season 2's quality went down a bit, but it was alright.

I've never saw what really happened to present day fairy tale land, but it was illustrated quite well. The ogres, the castle, the Cora, I shuddered and thanked my lucky stars (second one to the right) that I don't live there.

After we stopped at the airport, Mr. Gold and Belle went on their trip down to Los Angeles. I called mom (both of them) on my cellphone, since it had been two days and I'm sure they're worrying the hell out of themselves. I explained that Ruby took us on a trip, the same thing we told Gold and Belle, but thankfully it was voice message at the sheriff's station (they obviously fixed the phone after Tamara), so I luckily avoided the confrontation.

"Is your dad upset?" I asked Paige.

"After hearing I've made out with Nic and smoke weed, a lot." Paige frowned as she settled down the receiver. Her hair was in a ponytail, which looked nice on her; her face looked more prominent that way.

"It's about four in the afternoon." Ruby said. The five hour flight plus the waiting time was a total of eight hours, but we left super early in the morning, "Wanna drive up to Canada and hit a motel or something?"

We all grinned, "HOLIDAY INN!"

So that was the start to our five hour road trip. Ruby paid a lot of money for a car at Portland, and promised super nicely to bring it back (they'll never see that car again). We were low on cash, but we'd manage for another night, then the plane tickets…I don't know.

"Maybe we could sell our bodies and make cash." Nicholas joked dryly as I brought up the topic.

"I'm sure your dad would love that Paige." Ava smiled, earning her a pillow hit in the face, "That hurts!"

"It's supposed to!" Paige sings-sang, and cranked up her Blackberry (ugh) music app or something, listening to _Joan Jett_. I brought out my set of _Harry Potter_ books. Well, not the actually hardcover because it was kind of hard to fit, but the e-book version. Another perk of the broken curse, we get exposed to better pop culture, in a sense.

"You're reading them again?" Ava complained. Nicholas was glued on my Mac and Paige was bobbing her head to the music, so of course she was bored and looked over my shoulder. We rented a van. Ruby in the front, Paige and I in the middle after a lot of wrestling, and Ava and Nicholas in the back, to Ava's grumbling.

"It's a classic!" I protested, "I'm a Gryffindor." I said proudly, "So is Emma, we took the _Pottermore_ quiz."

Ava rolled her eyes and muttered freaks, I told her she was an ignorant muggle and she shut up for five minutes.

"Which book is that?" she asked again. I sighed, "_Order of the Phoenix_ and my favorite, do you have a problem or something?"

Ava looked offended, Nicholas sliced a piece of fruit across my laptop, and Ruby pretended not to hear anything beyond the noisy (silent) traffic.

"Sorry." I mumbled, "Do you want to take the quiz and find out which house you're in?"

She hesitated for a moment, "Why not?"

It took a while, but I hooked up 3G data to my phone. It was still in the US and my plan is amazing, being the Savior's Son and all, so it was unlimited.

"Amortenia is a potion that smells of what attracts a person. If it lured you, what would it smell of?" Ava read aloud from my phone. It was a hassle to create an account, but I did, "A crackling log fire, new parchment, the sea, or home."

I looked at her expectantly.

"I wouldn't be lured by a love potion." Ava rolled her eyes, "I'm way too smart for that."

"Slytherin." I said automatically, snatching away my phone, "I don't know why we even bothered, it's obvious."

"I thought Ravenclaw was the smart house!" Ava blinked.

"Ya, but only _Slytherins_ would brag about it." I said the name as if it was a piece of broccoli or something, "I'm Gryffindor, so we naturally hate each other."

Ava scowled, "I don't brag about everything?"

"Even so, you managed to stay on the streets for twenty eight years, use your resources, not to mention you beat the Queen's guard when you were in Fairy Tale Land, and managed to retrieve an apple form the Blind Witches' house." I said, "It's pretty impressive, I'd admit, and definitely Slytherin, you're cunning and quick thinking, and a natural leader over your brother."

"That sounded like a compliment." Ava blinked.

"It is Slytherin." I said formidably, "Only once, got it?"

Ava rolled her eyes, but didn't stop bothering me. Perhaps telling her about the house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin wasn't quite mart, "So there's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, what's the last one?"

I sighed, "The most understated of the houses, Jiggly Puff."

She blinked.

"I'm kidding." I cracked a smile, Ava scowled again, "It's Hufflepuff."

"That's not nice." She frowned, "What if they called you Gryffindork or something like that?"

"Is a Slytherin actually defending a Hufflepuff?" I said mockingly, but partially because it was shocking, I haven't met a load of Slytherins though, not enough people took the quiz, deeming it 'not worthy their time', or 'they have a town to run', or 'too busy ruining other people's lives', blah.

"I'm just saying." Ava said. Then paused, "So Canada's like the Hufflepuff of countries."

I thought about it for a while, "I guess so, they're super nice and stuff, plus they're seriously understated."

"I heard they've got maple syrup and poutine." Nicholas piped up suddenly, taking a break from _Fruit Ninja. _We stared at him, "What?" he protested, "I listen to stuff."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Paige roll her eyes.

I saw no real value to continuing _Order of the Phoenix_ anymore, that sucked. There would be no peace now that we've confirmed that there was a Slytherin among our midst, I settled to put on _We Are Both, _and watched some sassy Regina and awesome Henry. Boy it was awesome when I tried to climb out the window, but I didn't understand how I turned down that cupcake, my stomach was grumbling.

"Let's stop for _Taco Bell_." Nicholas suggested, and the thing with the pineapple slices happened. Let's just say we were never welcomed back to any fast food restaurant between Seattle and Kirkland ever again.

We got back to the car and drove for another two hours before hitting Blaine, a town in Washington that was close to the Canadian border for some supplies, and BAM! We were near Canada.

"Welcome to the land of Hufflepuffs." I heard Ava mutter behind me.

The guy at the post was sleeping, it being nine at night I understood, I was pretty tired myself. Ruby tapped the window and he woke up with a snore.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BACON!" He screamed before noticing the car of teenagers and Ruby, I hoped we didn't look like terrorist, but I'm pretty sure my face said that I told a puppy from a little boy and stabbed it in the heart, then ate it.

"Oh." He grumbled, "Welcome to Canada." He gestured somewhere beyond the boarder at nothing, "Can I see your passport and ID and all that stuff?"

Twenty short minutes later we passed, without anyone suspecting I killed a puppy or anything, by then we were real tired and hit the closest motel we could find (no Holiday Inn). Ava and Nicholas crashed on the closest couch, but I stayed up to help Ruby and Paige unpack.

"Look at the soaps and shampoos they gave us!" Ruby exclaimed, pocketing all of the supplies without guilt, "It's more than I use in a week!"

"Hufflepuff." I coughed, but they didn't seem to hear me.

I walked past the snoring Ava and Nicholas sprawling across one bed (looks like I'd be sleeping on the floor again) to the window, which twinkled with stars. It was quieter here, because we're in middle of a dense forest and can see all the stars above. We had stars in Storybrooke, I suppose, but between it being destroyed every other week, it was hard to appreciate them.

"It'll be alright Henry." Paige said as she came up to me. Her hair now down and loose, which didn't look too bad either. Her blue eyes popped against her white shirt, which managed to stay stain free somehow for a whole day (including the _Taco_ _Bell_ thing), "I don't know about Eddie and Adam, but I don't think they're terrible people, they're will be an explanation for this."

We stood in silent as I tried to make my tongue work to no avail. Nope, not working. Paige looked really pretty and I wondered which was brighter, the stars or her eyes, before deeming that too cheesy and reciting football stats in my head for a while. It was weird, but that calmed me down.

"Wanna finish the rest of the episodes?" I asked, it was ten and I probably should sleep, but I didn't want to purposely do it, like lay on the floor and try to snore, but watch the screen of my Mac until my face turned purple and fell flat on the floor (carpeted!). Yep, that sounds better.

"I'm tired." She yawned and made her way to the couch, "There's a new episode tonight, right? _The Queen is Dead?"_

I nodded, plugging in my head phones and watching it without her, "Are you sure? I think this is the one that Gran decides to kill Cora."

Paige smiled tiredly, but then resumed to pass out on the couch. I, on the other hand, pulled an all-nighter. Finishing _Lady of the Lake _straight to _Tiny, _and since I've watched _Manhattan _before, I've got _The Queen is Dead, _playing softly in the background as the world became dimmer, and dimmer, and dimmer.

* * *

_I was somewhere that looked frustratingly familiar, yet strange at the same time. A fishing town, or so it seemed. Up north and probably coast to ocean, not river. There were a few elements that looked the same and stuff, but nothing I could pin out properly._

_It was a garden, in front of an apartment. A small brown haired boy was at the tree, talking to two middle aged guy near it. It was a few seconds later that I realized it was a set, and the boy was…me._

_Well, Jared S. Gilmore, but he did look sort of like me. He was acting as me so I hoped he did, though I was not that chubby when I was eleven._

_Another woman entered, and the two middle aged guy stalked away. Cameras and microphones flashed in my face, as the woman, tall and regal, strutted in._

_"ACTION!" Someone, somewhere called, but I was mesmerized by the scene, their lines, their action, almost identical to of my own and yet still so different. We're in front of the apartment, I was feeding the bird feeder, but I don't remember this conversation._

_"There's a failsafe built into the curse, a trigger." TV!Regina explained. She looked every bit as wild and crazy as Regina was when she was evil, with the subtle hint of love that she greatly possessed. I don't remember about this at all. When did she every talk about taking me back to the Enchanted Forest and killing everyone else? No, I thought to myself, even inside the dream, this wasn't real, it was a TV show._

_A TV show about my life…_

_"As long as they're alive, you'll never fully me mine." TV!Regina spoke with such passion and fire that I almost believed it was her. Honestly, where do they cast these people?_

_The TV!Me spurted some lines about how TV!Regina was a villain and he'll never love someone who does such terrible things, it sounded like something I would say, being a Gryffindor and all, but I don't remember saying it. I strained my brain, but nothing._

_"Why would you even tell me that?" TV!Me questioned._

_"Because you won't remember a thing." TV!Regina waved her hand in a familiar gesture in front of my face, a fake spellbook in front of her hand. Even without the Hollywood special effects, I could feel the magic seeping into TV!Me, a second later Jared S. Gilmore blinked._

_"Mom! What are you doing here?" TV!Me said cheerfully._

_TV!Regina smiled pleasantly, "Just came to say hi!" and patted my head lovingly, as if I was a pet, her pet. I shuddered as the man yelled 'CUT'!_

* * *

"HENRY!"

"GOSH AVA!"

I recognized those two voices anywhere, sure enough, the two terror twins (siblings really) were before me, peering down at my face.

"Where am I?" I asked stupidly, glaring at the sun that shined way too brightly in my face, "Why am I getting up at the crack of dawn?"

"You're in the Hufflepuff country, Gryffindork." Ava smiled, "And we're going shopping!"

I sat up and groaned. Taco from last night did not agree with me. I tried to remember, something I dreamt, I'm sure, but it was already slipping away from me as fast as my blanket.

"Hey!" I shouted, and Paige giggled as she swung her blonde hair and skipped to the shower. I groaned and face planted again.

"Your face is going to get uglier if you keep doing that." Ava seemed to love the new Slytherin personality she adapted overnight, or something like that, "Get up!"

"Where are you going?" I muttered, but I didn't lift my head so it came as "Whdmgodgkgnging?" but she must've spoke face plant because she replied.

"The closest mall we can get, find some food." Ava said, I can hear the exasperation in her voice, "Then, we hit Steveston."


	5. Ruby And I Went Blonde

**Adventures of Henry Mills and Co.**

* * *

**Author: **TurquoiseRainLilies, you maybe call me Lilies

**Genre: **Humor

**Chapter: 5**/10

**Characters: **Henry Mills, Paige, Ava and Nicholas Zimmer, Ruby Lucas, plus THREE OCs (one of them is me, I'll let you guess who)

**Summary: **Henry Mills has a problem, his whole life was depicted in a Prime Time TV and he has no idea how it happened. All he knows are that some guys named Eddie and Adam are behind this. Is this just an innocent coincident? Or is something even bigger behind the likeness of the two realities?

**Note:** I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've hit a small writer's block mainly because I was freakin' out about school. I had this weird idea that I was going back to my middle school, even though it's been years. Anyways, school stress is kind of getting to me, but here's the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter V: Ruby And I Went Blonde**

* * *

Grace was always a fangirl.

She loved it as soon as she got into _The Hunger Games_, which might have been her first ever fandom. She finished book in the span of a week, which looking back was a pretty long time. She read on the bus, in the car, next to the fridge, and in her cooking class. She finished the book and shuddered, because she was only in 6th grade and just read about like 22 people dying.

Yup.

Then there were all the usual book fandoms she had somehow gotten into, _Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Mortal Instrument, Divergent, Gallagher Girls_, etc. with books, and _Sherlock, Doctor Who, New Girl, The Big Bang Theory _with TV. But her current most favorite one had to be _Once Upon a Time_.

And a few days ago, she had met not just one, but FOUR stars.

Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin, Jared S. Gilmore, AND Meghan Ory, it was like a hazy dream that came true so fast that she had no idea it was happening until it was over. Curse her other flight attendant friend Crystal who insisted taking the first shift. She didn't even watch the show!

When Grace made her round with the drinks, she met them, and almost fainted twice. They were them, there, and oh so awesome. Sure they looked a little bit different; particularly Jared who looked a bit older, but Grace dismissed it. Hollywood special effects and cameras always played a trick on the eye, but it was just amazing that they were there.

She couldn't wait it rub it in Diane's face that she met them. Diane was the original _Once Upon a Time_ fangirl, though Grace never admitted it. It evens out, Diane liked it longer, and Grace liked it better. _Fanfiction, Tumblr, Facebook, Twitter, Spoilers and Feels_, it was part of her daily routine. She was a 19 year old who had absolutely no idea where she was going in life, and had only because a flight attendant for a while. Maine to Oregon wasn't the busiest route, so their rules were looser. Plus Crystal was totally stuck up and certified, which made Grace's job easier, she'd just be handing out drinks.

They touched down in Portland and Grace had finally stopped bothering Robert Carlyle and Emilie de Ravin. They looked much freaked out though, and it was very cute how they were dating. The age difference shocked Grace a bit, but it was Hollywood, Ginny and Josh had four years difference yet they were the cutest thing since Cinnamon Buns. She got their autograph (aw…they wrote Rumple and Belle…3). She couldn't wait to get service on her phone so she could call Diane, who would still be in Maine.

They had originally come from Canada, the two friends who went to high school together. It was their second year away from school when their parents kicked them off and they went to the place where they obsessed over forever, Maine. There was no way they could find Storybrooke, it is, after all, fictional, but they've done their research about the place and found their own little jobs. Grace as a temporary flight attendant, Diane as a waitress at a café. Grace usually only made trips down the east coast, Portland was very far and she was NOT comfortable here.

"Hey Dee!" She chatted as she pulled out her iPhone (yes she was an _Apple_ lover, get over it!)

"Hey Grace." Her brunette friend answered.

"You'll never guess what happened today!" They both said at the same time.

Grace sighed, obviously Diane had gotten a call from her annoying little brother or something, it happened on a daily basis and secretly, she was a little glad she was at Portland at the moment.

"What happened?" She sighed exasperatedly.

"I saw Meghan Ory!"

Wait…

WHAT?

"You're sure?" Grace asked anxiously. What the hell? How is it that they both met the same celebrity in the same day! She hasn't seen Diane for the week preparing for Portland, and while Meghan Ory _did _come from Maine to Oregon, it was still a stretch that they both saw them.

"Yup!" Diane sounded smug, as if Grace got to miss out on something great. Grace chuckled and thought how wrong she was, "Got her autograph and everything."

"That's nice." She smiled, "Not as nice as meeting Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin, Jared S. Gilmore, AND Meghan though."

There was silence on the line, Grace grinned at her victory.

"WHAT?"

Now she was beginning to regret it. Diane had gone on one of her giant rants and complaining about how NOTHING ever good happens to her, even though she just met Meghan Ory yesterday. Grace pinched the bridge of her nose and hoped that she successfully tuned Diane out.

Five hours later, Diane finished her ranting and actually started taking breath between her sentences again. Grace was glad; it'll be hard to fangirl with someone who was dead.

"It was weird though." Grace pointed out, "How we saw them at the same time, and aren't they supposed to be in Steveston filming or something?"

Tapping was heard on the other side of the line, and Diane piped, "Yup, they're shooting for _The Evil Queen _this week, and Jared is in one of the scenes."

Another silence fell over them, as both girls' brain began to whirr quickly.

Diane sighed, "Look, I don't know what's happening, but we're getting to Steveston as fast as possible."

Grace sighed, she had a flight back to Maine in the morning, and she really didn't want to be stranded on the other side of the country without money or anything.

"Don't worry about money, my dad works in the business and I already got free tickets."

Grace wondered how did Diane's parents kick their precious little princess out the house, or maybe they were secretly giving money to her and while Grace had to live on student loans. It wasn't fair, but Grace rather be independent than a princess, something Diane clearly didn't understand.

"Fine." She sighed, "I'll meet you at the Portland airport I guess."

She could hear Diane nod, it was weird, "Ya, I'll be there tomorrow first thing in the morning!"

They probably obsessed about this show a bit too much, but Grace couldn't care less.

* * *

We were shopping.

In Canada.

Why?

According to Paige, Ruby and I were 'too famous' to be allowed, which was why we dedicated today to buying wigs of all things to hide our identity. I had to admit it was a good idea, but I wasn't about to tell her.

"Try this one on Henry." Ava held up an ugly blonde wig that looked it had a few run too many into the washing machine, "It suits you."

"Shut up…Slytherock?" I tried.

Ava shook her head. Damn her house for not being easy to make fun of, "How on earth is a rock insulting?"

"It's flat…" I argued, "And hard and stuff."

Ava blinked.

"While you two are busy flirting over there." Paige began, pursing her lips and putting her hand on her hip in true Molly Weasley fashion, "We actually have a job to do."

"Sorry ma'am." Ava and I said in unison.

Ruby picked out a wild rainbow colored one, before we told her that it'll probably be too noticeable and that's exactly what we were trying to avoid. She grumbled and picked up a ginger wig that scarily reminded me of Grace, that weird fangirl flight attendant person. I told her to put it down immediately, and she threw me a weird look.

"How about blonde then?" Ruby mused, "Or raven haired?"

We ended up going blonde, just because there were more styles to choose from. The black wigs were usually afro or Asian haircut, which didn't sit well with either of us.

Now I was blonde, like Paige and Ava, and they teased me mercilessly about it, threatening to post it on Facebook if I didn't buy them coffee, which I did. We were running short on cash and I was seriously stressing, you know, on top of the whole Adam and Eddie thing.

"We still have a few hours' drive to Steveston." Ruby said, "But we'll be there in the afternoon and there will be a good chance we can't get into the studio, maybe we should take this day off?"

A part of me told myself that we were sort of pressed on time and it's a bit of a life and death and stalker situation, but the other, teenager boy, side of me, told me to party and drink root beer. We went with the second guy and stuffed the first one in a box that sprung open later that night.

"WOO-HOO!" Ava yelled, "SHOPPING!"

We went to really weird stores, selling everything from washing machines to pineapples. I don't think we were looking for anything in particular, since we were just hanging about and doing random stuff, plus we had almost zero money, just enough for lunch, dinner, gas, and maybe hotel room, depending on the quality (damn, no _Holiday Inn_ for us), then we had the flight home to worry about and all…

But not right now, because the first guy was in a box.

"OMG IT'S THE NEW IPAD 24!" Nicholas held up a tiny screen the size of my fist, "It's funny because the iPhone kept getting bigger, and the iPads kept getting smaller." He cracked at his own joke, as an _Apple_ lover I glared.

"Not funny Nicholas." I said, and went to check out the video games. I didn't really play them a lot, having experienced near death experience myself video games can be traumatizing, but I did love _Cooking Mama._

"HOLY SHIT THIS IS SO COOL!" Ava's voice rang from the other side of the mall. Luckily it was a Sunday in March, so the store wasn't filled. There were some old woman who glared at us, a teenager girl looking at a row of _The Vampire Diaries _CDs, and some other guy littered around the place, oh, and the employee.

"Ma'am." He said curtly, though I made the situation funnier by thinking what if he knew he was talking to Gretel, "Can you keep it down?"

Ava smiled her best Slytherin smirk and skipped over at me, "Hey Gryffindork, check this out!"

She held a watch, which wasn't really a watch but projected a hologram that lit up in front of me. I reached me hand to touch it and figured out you can actually control it like a smart phone. Little apps that were like boxes, and I tried and failed miserably to play _Cut The Rope._

"Nice try Gryffie." Ava said without any sign of sympathy, "Better luck next time."

I walked to punch her and hit face first into a post, smooth Henry, real smooth. I groaned as I tried to get up, but not realizing that my wig slid off.

"OMG IT'S JARED S. GILMORE!" The teenager girl turned her attention from Ian Somerhalder to me. I grimaced, _not again._

* * *

Diane wasn't exactly sure how she felt about planes. It was cramped and she had to stay on it for five hours, but it had Wi-Fi and she could read Fanfiction, plus it was first class.

Portland wasn't nearly as glamorous as Maine, not that Maine was very glamorous either, but it was only a few hours' drive to Boston and New York and stuff, plus all the shopping. American stuff was cheaper than Canadian, it's the taxes.

Sometime she must have dozed off because she woke up in Portland, already seated at the airport. She probably sleep walked out again, it was so natural for her to travel that apparently she could really do it in her sleep.

Her first instinct was panic, where were her bag? She looked quickly and sighed in relief as she found her navy blue _Tommy Hilfiger _bag she had since ninth grade. She packed in a hurry and regretted bringing it, it got worn out by all of the textbooks she had to carry over the years, but it was big and it was there, so Diane packed it.

_Phone, _she thought, and pawned through it for her precious Android (she wasn't sure where she stood on the Android vs. Apple debate, she did have an iPad and a Mac…). She hooked online and checked all of her Fanfiction follows and cursed; no update.

"IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS!" She yelled, completely unaware of the weird looks she got from people around her, "HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO UPDATE! GOSH GRACE!" She flipped to her friend's Profile and stared at the little refresh button, as if clicking it will magically give her an update.

"Oh never mind!" She said as it didn't work, and went to her second important app, messages. Ya, most teenager girls checked for missed calls and texts first, but Diane was more concerned on what happened after Bart and Artemis found out that along with Dick, Cassie was also-oh it was too complicated to explain.

**_OMG Do u think Henry will die in in the Finale? I CAN'T WAIT GKJGLKDGSJLKDFG;_**

**_~Grace_**

She rolled her eyes; her friend was much too overexcited. She got hyper just because there was an extra box of cookies on the shelf

**_Seriously doubt it Grace_**

**_~Diane_**

Grace had been the first on her list for a while, since she was the person she most recently texted, but there were other people on the list as well. Grace's uptight friend Crystal, Marie, Karol with a K…and Fiona.

She was confused for a second; Fiona was studying science or something nerdy like that in British Columbia, wasn't she? Why would she message Diane after all this time? Shrugging, she opened the text anyways.

**_OMG Just saw Jared S. Gilmore, remember that TV show u and Grace obsessed over?_**

**_~Fiona_**

Jared. S. Freakin'. Gilmore.

Diane's brain was buzzing; she wasn't sure why all of the sudden everyone is seeing random _Once Upon a Time_ stars across the country, something was wrong with the universe, and it was up to Diane to stop it.

Shrugging, she texted Fiona what to do and took another bit out of her cinnamon bon.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed ^_^**


End file.
